I'll Never Leave
by Insanechick95
Summary: It's a month after they defeated the Edison Group and Aunt Lauren is having problems with Chole and Dereks relationship
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Well this is my first Fanfic so please don't be mad if it's not good! Oh and I'll welcome your correcting anything I do wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers and no matter how many times I scream it on top of the mountains it shall never be.

*Crys in the corner*

It had been a month since we had defeated the Edison Group. Right now we were working on finding all of the other experimented on supernatural's. On our way to Texas we were almost to a cheap motel to stop at for the night Derek, setting beside of me was asleep on my shoulder. Simon was in the middle with Tori beside of him, and Kit and Aunt Lauren in the front arguing over what motel to stop at. "Derek? Come on wake up were almost there." With that he growled at me and laid his head on my chest. Oh My God. I'm sure I was blushing the color of a tomato, but he's never done anything like that in front of my aunt especially. "Derek! Come on get you ass up!" Tori… some times I just want to slap her! "Tori shut up! I'm awake!" Derek growled at her. Oh great. He's in a bad mood. "Morin' sleepy head."

"Morning" He leans over and kisses me full on the lips I can't help it I kiss him back.

"CHOLE! DEREK!" Aunt Lauren starts screaming at us.

"Sorry…" Derek mumbles while pulling away from me. I suddenly got very cold without him touching me, and started shivering.

"A-are we there?" damn my stuttering.

"Yes honey and we are going to have a very serious talk when we get in. Right Kit?" I think I might throw up if she tells me to break up with Derek. Or better yet punch her in the nose.

" Umm well yes I suppose we can Lauren" Kit looked more like he was going to throw up now. "Actually I've been meaning to talk to the two of you…"

We got two different rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys.

" Okay Simon, Tori, would you please go in the other room so Lauren and I can talk to Derek and Chloe?" Kit asked, still looking like he would spill his lunch.

"Aww but Dad I wanted to see Derek get yelled at!" Simon whined, I love him like a brother but he can be extremely annoying at times.

" No, we would like to speak to them alone thank you Simon but please leave."

Tori looked at me over her shoulder and mouthed "Good luck" She has actually gotten a little nicer to me in the past month. Which was very surprising considering Tori was, well, Tori.

"Okay kids time to talk about you too" Aunt Lauren said with a sinister smirk on he face. Yep I was going to punch her.

Soo what do you think? Sorry it short but I'm working on it. I'll update soon but it would help motivate me if I had some reviews. If I get enough it might be tonight! Okay well one and I'll consider that enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well since the two reviews I got made me so happy I'm still smiling, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.

D.P.V

"Okay kids time to talk about you too" Chloe's Aunt Lauren said, God I love Chloe but how can she have such a bitch for an Aunt?

"What do you want to say to us Aunt Lauren?" Chloe asked, already looking like she wanted to kill Lauren.

"I was wanting to say I think you too need more distance between yourselves" Damn her!

"And why would that be?" I swear Chloe is a saint because I know if I say anything I just might end up slapping her.

"Why do you think I would want you to stay away from the ass Chloe? He's HURT you do you not realize that?"

"He has never hurt me on purpose! Those were all accidents! And do not call my boyfriend an ass!" Wow, Chloe is getting in her face…I mean it pisses me off that she would think that I would ever hurt Chloe. I feel bad for the times that I did, but like she said they were accidents.

"Do not talk back to me Chloe! Don't you understand I'm trying to protect you? You saw what he did in the car. I can't even imagine what he try's to get you to do when your alone!" Oh hell no! I would never do anything Chloe didn't want to do!

"Lauren I think you need to calm down, your talking about my son here and your starting to piss me off." Wow Dad never cusses he must really be mad.

"I'll say what I want to say about you son! It's all true are you that blind not to realize it Kit?" Lauren looks like steam should be coming out of her ears…I wonder if I could actually get her to blow up…

Chloe interrupted my evil thoughts, "Just shut up! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you say all of this horrible stuff about the man I love!"

Did Chloe just say she loved me? Well I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Oh my god your already saying you love him! You have to get away from him that's it were leaving or he is." What did she just say? "Lauren…there's no reason for any of us to leave they are only teenagers! Do you realize what they've been through? And a lot of it because of you! So I think we need to just sit down and talk about this later." How can my Dad be so calm? She's talking about taking my Mate away from me! "Lauren please you cannot take Chloe away from me!" I finally say… well more like growl at Lauren.

"No, me and Chloe are leaving come on Chloe." She said as taking Chloe's arm. No there is no way I'm letting her take Chloe away from me! But before I'm able to say anything, Chloe pull her arm away from Lauren and punches her right in the nose…Yay wait…did I just yay? Lauren falls back on her butt and hit's the floor hard. "Oh my god Chloe what is the matter with you? Have you gone insane?" I'm sorry but she is not going to talk to her like that! "Do not call her insane!" I say as I'm walking over to Chloe and I put my arm around her. "You deserved it! That's one thing you will never do is insult Chloe when I'm around!"

"Derek! Both of you need to get out of here right now!" Dad yelled at us. Why? She did deserve it.

Chloe and I walk out of the room and immediately Simon and Tori come running up to us.

"What happened?" Tori asked staring at Chloe.

"I punched her in the nose…and made it bleed." Chloe said surprisingly…cheerfully?

Shocked looks were on both of there faces and finally Simon gave her a high-five and said," Wow I never though you would do it I bet she was surprised?"

" Yea I guess she was." Chloe said and I realized she didn't stutter the whole time we were in there. That's really cool maybe she's finally learning to control it better.

"Hey Derek?" Chloe asked.

"Yea what is it?" She was looking at me kind of weird…

"Do you think we could go for a walk or something?" Huh I wonder why she wants to go for a walk it really cold out…Not that it would bother me.

"Yea sure lets go." So we walk out the door and go into the woods were holding hands the whole way when she suddenly stops in front of me.

"Hey" She says looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Before I can even think, she's pulling me down to her level to kiss me. Wow she usually is never this direct. Not that I'm complaining. I pull her up to my level so I don't have to bend down and she wraps her legs around my waist. Chloe starts to nibble on my lower lip, which I cut off by gently easing my tongue into her mouth. I hear her gasp in surprise, and then start giggling.

We were cut off by a noise in the woods. I pull Chloe behind me to see what it is and that's when I see Lauren crashing through the wood with a frying pan…Why does she have that?

And then I find out when she hits me over the head with it. Let me just say this, she has one good swing and that was an iron skillet I fall down and as I slip into unconsciousness I hear Chloe and her Aunt yelling.

So? What ya think? I'm going to sleep now, but I still want to see those reviews! Please.

I also want to ask which pov you though was better and maybe I'll stick to one of those most of the time. Maybe new chapter tomorrow it depends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people here's the next chapter I might have a little trouble adding another chapter tomorrow but I'll try!**

**Disclaimer**

**Mom: Why are you bouncing up and down?**

**Me: Cause' I have 11 reviews!**

**Mom: Well you can bounce up and down when you actually own a book!**

**Me: Don't remind me I don't own DP!**

**Mom: Well, get your butt to work and maybe you will. **

**C.P.V**

Why is Aunt Lauren coming through the woods with a frying pan? What is she planning on getting me back for punching her? Did she forget that Derek is a werewolf?

Right as I'm getting ready to ask her what she's doing, she hits Derek in the head with it. Why didn't he stop her? God did HE forget he's a werewolf?

"Get you horny paws off of her!" My God did I knock her brain loose?

"Aunt Lauren! What is the matter with you!" I say as Derek is getting up off the ground…with a big bruise! I'm so going to kill her!

"What do you mean what's the matter with me? He was trying to rape you!" Yep definitely knocked her brain loose.

" Lauren! I would never hurt Chloe! When are you going to realize that?" Derek says while pulling me beside him.

"Don't you dare speak to me mutt! Now, Chloe I called us a cab were going to leave. Go pack your things." Umm hell no.

"Not-Going-To-Happen. Aunt Lauren I'm not leaving, you can if you want but I'm staying here with Derek." Wow did I actually not stutter?

"Oh yes you are young lady! You can't disobey me!" She reaches for my arm but before she can get there, Derek pushes her off of me.

" See! He's abusive! He just pushed me!" I swear he lightly pushed her away so she wouldn't pull my arm off.

"No, Aunt Lauren, you've just gone crazy. I think we need to go back to the house and talk about this. It's getting dark and I'm hungry maybe we can talk about this tomorrow" Please just let her listen to me I don't want to listen to this anymore.

"No, Chloe your going to listen to me and were leaving" She looks as if she doing me a favor what is the matter with her?

"Aunt Lauren, just leave me the hell alone. I'm sick of this."

"How dare you speak to me like that? Your lucky I took care of you while your father was off "working" and you mother left you!" That's it. I jumped her. Kicking her in the stomach while she falls to the ground. I'm only able to get a few punches in before Derek is pulling me off of her.

"Derek! Let me go! She deserves this!" I yell while he's lifting me up in the air.

"Chloe! She's passed out! I think you did enough." I did not hit her that hard! I had only grown an inch or two in the past month. There is no way I could make her pass out.

"Is she alive?" I ask while Derek is checking her pulse.

"Yea she's fine I'll carry her back to the hotel." With that Derek picks her up and throws she over his shoulder. Sack O' potatos way, nice.

**Sorry it's short but I didn't have a lot of time. **

**I have another story written down but I can't decide if I want to use it. It's basically the same story line, but in more detail. Tell me if you want me too or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my lovely readers! Right now I'm still trying to decide if I should put up the longer version of this, but if I do, I'll need a title and I just can't decide. I want to have a new character and I need name ideas._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers the wonderful Kelly Armstrong does._

_C.P.V_

_**Derek carried Aunt Lauren back into the hotel and we found Kit.**_

"_What the hell happened?" Kit yells while Derek puts Aunt Lauren on one of the beds._

"_I-I hit her, and she just passed out! But I know I didn't hit her hard enough!" God what if Kit thinks I don't belong with them anymore and send me away?_

"_She's okay Chloe, calm down I should of never let her leave the room." How can he act so calm?___

"_Why was she acting so crazy?" I keep wondering if Aunt Lauren decided she wanted to start being a druggie._

"_She just needs time to get used to you and Derek being together. And you guys being all over each other all the time doesn't seem to help." Kit said sounding kind of pissed._

"_She was mad enough to hit me in the head with a frying pan? I'm sorry Chloe but your Aunt is insane." Derek really looked mad…I hope he's not mad at me._

_Of course he's not mad at you! He loves you when are you going to realize that? _Ugh some times I guess I need to listen to my inner-Chloe.

"She hit you with what? How dare she hit my son! Wait, what were you two doing?"

"Umm, we were just umm, kissing." Derek was blushing a cute red color now. And I'm sure I was doing my impression of a tomato.

"Well that still isn't a reason for her to hit you…a frying pan really? Are you okay?" Kit just looked astonished that she would do anything like that well, I guess I am too.

"Yes Dad she hit me with a frying pan, but yea I'm okay." Derek looked really tired, but he still came up and held my hand.

"Okay well you two go in the other room. I don't think it would be good if Lauren woke up and you were here."

"Okay we'll be with Simon and Tori I guess." I really didn't want to deal with them, but I had too. We only have two rooms.

"Oh and kids, please don't go outside and try and keep you hands off each other." Kit yelled as we were walking down the hall to the girls room.

**I'm really sorry its so short but I don't really feel good and I figured a little is better then none. I'll try and update in the next few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update! I've been having writers block like crazy! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me.**

**Oh and thanks Chlereklover I'm feeling better! People if you haven't read her stuff, GO NOW! I love The Edison Group Destroyers! **

C.P.V.

We walked into the girls room to see Simon and Tori standing in the middle of the room with Simon in a binding spell and Tori in his face.

"Okay where is it?" Tori screeched in his face.

"In the closet! God Tori your insane!" Simon looks…scarred? Wow I wonder what's going on.

"Tori what's the matter?" I say while she's tearing through the closet.

"That ass stole my bra!" She said while lifting up a dark blue bra.

"You did what?" Derek is looking like he wants to throw up at the mention of Tori's bra.

"I was bored! There's nothing to do in here!" Simon is finally out of the binding spell. 

"Well why don't we do something?" Tori says with an evil look in her eyes.

Derek growls "Like what?"

"Truth or Dare!" Oh yay when she has that look no one can say no to Tori.

We all sit in a circle on the floor and when Derek pulls me into his lap for a second I think of what Kit said but I decide against pulling myself out of his lap. I mean what bad can happen from me setting on my own boyfriend?

"Okay lets start! Chloe truth or dare?" 

"Umm dare?" 

"HA kiss Simon!"

"Okay"

"WHAT?" Derek and Simon's screeches echo each other.

"C-chloe what are you talking about?" Do they really think I'm actually going to kiss him?

"Just be quiet you two." I lean into Simon and kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh I feel stupid…" Derek mumbles while fiddling with his fingers.

"Don't be." I lean into him and kiss his lips and for a second he seems surprised that I'm kissing him but soon he puts his hand in my hair and pulls me closer and bites my lip…

"Stop! You two are just gross!" I could just kill Tori…I think Derek gets the idea because he starts growling at her.

"Oh shut up doggie-breath." I just can't help it, I bust out laughing and so does everyone else.

"Well Simon why don't you go?" Tori actually letting someone go before her? Wow that's a miracle.

"Okay Tori, truth or dare?" Oh great Simon looks like he has an evil idea…

"Dare baby!" Tori yelled.

"I dare you to go and ask Dad for some tampons!" Tori looks like someone just shot her and Derek is coughing up a lung.

"You want me to do what? Well you know what? I'm going to do it." And with that Tori gets up and starts walking to the room Kit and Aunt Lauren are in with all of us right behind her.

That's when we hear…Oh my god!

"Ohh Kit! Yesss!" 

I'm going to fucking kill her!

**Cliff hanger! What do you guys think is going to happen? Haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me just say I really enjoyed all of the people guessing what Lauren is talking about I was laughing my butt off actually. I'm sorry about the text looking like that the past two chapters I'm actually not really sure why it doing that it looks fine to me until I post it. If any of you have an idea as to why its doing that, please tell me because I'm at a loss.**

**D.P.V**

What is that sound? Oh god what is going on in there? Please don't tell me I left that in the closet…damn it!

Before I can think, Tori busts the door open.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

And what do we see? Dad half standing in the closet half on his knee, turned towards Lauren, who was setting on the edge of the bed. He's holding a ring box…

"Oh MY GOD!" Tori screeches while she's walking into the room towards Dad.

"Tori calm down!" Dad looks like he's going to throw up, and Lauren looks like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Calm down? What are you doing? Proposing?" Chloe speaks up.

"Yes he is Chloe, now, would you mind leaving me and my new Fiancée alone?" Chloe's going to kill her, and hell I'll take my Dad. No, something has to be wrong this cannot be happening! I won't let it. "Dad? Can I talk to you in the other room?" God my voice is squeaking. I'm going to be sick.

"H-huh? O-oh yea sure."

"Everyone stay here well be right back." Dad gets up and puts the ring in his pocket and we walk into the other room. Please let Chloe not kill Lauren while I'm gone. Knowing the way she's been the last few days, she'll smother her with a pillow. Tori and Simon will probably think it's funny and sit there and video tape it. Not that I wouldn't be tempted.

"Dad, what's going on?" Calm Derek stay calm.

"S-son, I didn't mean too!" Don't tell me I was right? Great now what are we going to do? "I-I was looking in the closet for the first aid kit, and I saw a bag and when I pull that ring out of it and opened it I guess s-she just thought that I was proposing!"

"That's not a engagement ring Dad, it's almost Chloe's birthday it's a ring for her."

"That's what I though but what are we going to do?"

"We? Your going to go in there and tell her it was all a mistake and you never meant it to look like you were proposing. That's Chloe's ring and I guess she'll have to get it a few days early. Now give it back to me so I can give it to Chloe." I stuck out my hand to get the ring but he made no moves to give it back.

"Dad? What's wrong? Give me the ring."

"I-I can't what if she try's to kill me? Son, you don't just take something like this back she's going to freak out." Is he serious? Oh yea of course I would marry a woman I had no interest in because I didn't want her to get mad. I can understand why women think guys are idiots…most of them are. No offense there Dad.

"So your just going to marry her?"

"No of course not! I'm just going to tell her when I can get her calmed down enough to where she not going to attack me. She might not have any powers, but she can get a hold of a frying pan again."

"Dad, in case you forgot I'm a werewolf I think I can take her. If Chloe can take her I thi-"

"Chloe Chloe stop! Please stop!" Holy crap…

**Ha I think I might be addicted to cliff-hangers! I might be able to update tomorrow but It would help motivate me if I got a lot of reviews! Those things are like drugs! Liz might make an appearance in the next few chapters. I want to do a new Darkest Powers fanfic but I can't decide what kind of story to do. Anyone have any requests?**

**I know a few people asked for more fluff, but for some reason every time I write it I just don't like it but I'll keep trying!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated! Well the only excuse I have is all week I've had the extreme urge to bang my head on the wall…Someone has told me that they think this story is too ooc I would really like to know what everyone else thinks.**

C.P.V

After Derek and Kit leave the room, I'm just standing here looking at my Aunt in discus. How could she do this to me? First, she acts like a freak and tells me I can't be with Derek, and even try's to take me away from him. Then she's engaged to his father? Unless my idea of marriage is totally wrong, I think married people usually live together.

"Okay so what, your marrying my Dad?" Simon truly looks terrified I wonder what Derek and Kit are talking about. Well, I know what their talking about, but I want to know what he's saying about all of this. Please what ever God that will listen, please let this all be a mistake!

"Yes Simon and I want you to know you don't have to call me Mom. You can keep calling me Lauren." How could she say something like that? Of course Simon wasn't going to call her Mom he's 16 and only met her like a month ago for Christ's sake.

"Umm yeah, Ok. I think I need to sit down" Simon walks around Tori and me and sits in a chair in the very corner of the room. I can't really blame him, I have this very strong urge to go running shrieking down the hallway.

"Aunt Lauren, there is no way you can marry Kit." There. Simple state the fact and maybe I won't have to knock her out again. Not that I don't kind of want to.

"Chloe, this is mine and Kit's decision not your's or any of his children."

"Umm well yeah I kind of think all of us should have a say in this. I mean, we all have to live together and deal with you-I mean your relationship." I swear I'm getting ready to loss it. I can't stand beating around the bush like this. All I want to say to her is that she needs to get a fucking brain and realize she's insane. Huh, well, I guess it's kind of hard to get a brain when your insane.

"How hard am I to deal with? It's not like I'm setting here sucking my wolf-boys face constantly."

"How are you hard to deal with? Woman, I think you need to look at yourself for once in your life and realize how fucked up you really are." Tori says with sparks flying off her finger tips.

"Look here young lady, you will not speak to me in that manner! I have a right to marry whom I want and I will marry whoever I want too! Chloe's mother married that inconsiderate man even though I told her he was no good. If she would of listened to me maybe she would still be alive!"

Excuse me? My mother loved my father and I don't think she would ever do anything to change that! You're the one that helped her have a supernatural for a daughter! A lot of all the stuff that's wrong with me is your fault! How dare you blame anything on my mother?" Oh god I'm fuming! I suggest this woman get out of my way before I kill her, and then put her back in her body and leave her there!

"Oh you think you Dad is such a saint and all was happy in your family? Well, your sadly mistaken. Your father cheated on your mom with his sectary when you were four years old!" I was shaking and digging my nails into my palms so hard I could see the blood dripping on the floor.

"C-Chloe? The window…" Simon stutters looking wide-eyed behind me to the half open window.

"Oh God! Chloe stop!"

And what are Simon and Tori freaking out about so much? A skeleton crawling through the window with one eye ball hanging out and the other missing, Pieces of flesh still clinging to his face.

**Yeah, yeah cliff-hanger I know I'm sure you hate me oh well. I'm not sure when I can update but reviews really do inspire me to write faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to update! I'm a horrible person! Well, I hope you guys like it!**_

"Chloe! Stop them!" Tori's screeching really wasn't helping me try to banish this guy! And, Oh God about five skeletons had started to crawl in through the window, and there were dead animals crawling around over everyone's feet. Simon, was standing up in his chair screaming like a little 5 year-old girl, and Tori was trying to throw lighting at them not really helping, considering their dead, but the thought is nice. She didn't really have to worry about them anymore because they decided to target the source of my anger, Aunt Lauren. She was currently crawling up the head board of the bed, mouth opening and closing, speechless for once in her life.

"Chloe! What's going on?" Derek yells as he runs into the room looking a little frantic.

"I-I can't make them leave!" It's not the fact them some zombies are about to eat my Aunt that makes me start to cry, I'm terrified. What if for some reason I got mad at Derek? Would I send a huge group of the un-dead to eat him? I could never live with myself knowing I'm this dangerous to everyone I love.

"Hey shh calm down." How can he tell me to calm down? Before I'm able to respond, he walks over to me and wraps me in his arms and sits down on the floor. Me, setting in his lap his hands rubbing warm circles over my back claming me while he starts to hum a song we both know very well, Day Dream Believer. Starting to feel total relaxed in Derek's arms, I start to release the zombies one-by-one.

"I think their all gone Chloe, you did good." Derek says as he stands up with me still in his arms. Dead things are everywhere Simons still standing in the chair looking shell-shocked and Tori is breathing heavily looking around. Aunt Lauren is crawling out from under a skeleton with shock all over her face.

"W-what is wrong with you?" She screams at the top of her lungs eyeing my crazily.

"Excuse me? Nothing is wrong with her! Nothing ever will be! It's you that pushed her to start raising things! You that decided to put her on the back burner while you decided to try and pull her away from me!" Derek's loud voice is booming through this little room and he's starting to look like he does when he starts to Change. I'll have to ask him later about it.

"You can't tell me what to do! I am a grown woman, your just a child! Now, let Chloe go and go find wherever your Father went I want to talk to him."

"Yeah, a child that's a whole hell of a lot smarter then you! Why don't you go find him yourself I'm getting Chloe out of here!"

And with that Derek takes my hand and we start walking into the woods. He won't stop until we're in a little clearing and that when the muscle spasms start.

_**I want to thank SamayaK for giving me the idea for this chapter! And don't worry, I'm going to use the rest of your idea in the next chapter! Please review they make my day!**_


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry but now I'm only allowed on the computer for one hour a day, so my updates might be later then usual again I am SOO sorry I really feel bad about this and trust me, I will be trying my hardest to write fast,and hopefully get more time on. Thanks, and again I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey people. Honestly, I really have no excuse as to why I have not updated, quite a few things were going on and I have horrible writers block. So I'm so sorry and feel free to virtually kill me. This is really just a teaser so I could get something out there to you guys. I'm planning on making the next chapter the last so please enjoy and again I'm so sorry._

_As we reached the forest Derek dropped to his knees and threw up all over the forest floor. It smelled retched, but there was no way I could let him see my gagging. I reached over and started helping him remove his shirt and pants which was not an easy task considering he was shaking and had to take breaks to throw up everything he had. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, so weak and helpless, in pain, and you can always see that he is terrified. Terrified for him and myself, still believing that he has the ability to harm me, which is not possible. It never will be. I sit down beside him as he starts to change and the muscle spasms get worse. I'm wondering why he suddenly would get so sick so suddenly. Most if the time he can feel it coming. Maybe it's having something to do with his emotions because he has been so upset at my Aunt. And maybe me._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. I'm hoping the people that used to read this story still want to, because I've been having issues with my computer and my mom so thats why I've not been writing. I'm so, so, so, sorry.

* * *

As we reached the forest Derek dropped to his knees and threw up all over the forest floor. It smelled retched, but there was no way I could let him see my gagging. I reached over and started helping him remove his shirt and pants which was not an easy task considering he was shaking and had to take breaks to throw up everything he had. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, so weak and helpless, in pain, and you can always see that he is terrified. Terrified for him and myself, still believing that he has the ability to harm me, which is not possible. It never will be. I sit down beside him as he starts to change and the muscle spasms get worse. I'm wondering why he suddenly would get so sick. Most if the time he can feel it coming. Maybe it's having something to do with his emotions because he has been so upset at my Aunt. And maybe me. I watched terrified for him as his body began contouring into a wolf. I sat the whole time my hands running against his back, hoping that it could comfort him when he was in so much pain.

With one final gasp, he lay on the forest floor in wolf form breathing heavily, his forest green eyes looking up at me, his eyes and dark fur blending into the dark green trees all around us. Glancing up, I notice the sun setting behind the trees. I feel a warm pressure against my knees and look down to see Derek laying his head down and moving closer to me closing his eyes. Smiling slightly I reach my hand down and run it lightly across his fur. He looked up at me and huffed, and when I laughed he stood up in front of me his eyes level with mine. Doing his best to glare at me, he turns around and hits me over the head with his tail. And of course since I was laughing, I got a mouth-full of wolfie fur. My face contoured into what I'm sure was a very attractive look while I was spitting out Derek's fur onto the ground. I heard him snickering or, the closest a wolf can come to snickering. I smiled and jumped up onto my knees wrapping my arms around his neck tacking him to the ground. Of course I had the feeling he let me do this, it's not like I would ever have the strength to pull a two hundred pound wolf to the ground. He jumped up knocking me back lightly onto my butt. I sat up while he walked around me, as I was turning to see what was going on I felt his nose against my collar bone, and felt him bury his face into my hair, he was taking deep breaths of my hair, then blowing them out. Which was causing my hair to blow in every which direction all over my shoulders and tangling it up, but I honestly didn't care, because by the look on Derek's face this was as much peace he had gotten in so long, I felt content and relaxed leaning against Derek's large shoulders as he warmed me up from the chill seeping into my clothes from setting on the forest floor.

* * *

Yes, this is more or less a teaser but I wanted to get it out there. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. I've been working on an original story to post on FictionPress, and if any of you want to see the beginning of it and tell me what you think just say so and I'll PM it to you.


End file.
